In the printing and duplicating field there are various applications where a copy sheet printed by a printing couple is advanced to a collator for collecting booklets with the sheets in proper order.
While in some instances applications such as the foregoing have been normally handled heretofore by arranging the printing couple and the collator in straight-line tandem, such tandem arrangements impose certain limitations which restrict the use of the equipment to specific applications. In this situation, because the duplicated sheets are delivered to the pockets of the collator printed-side-up, unless the machine operator runs all of the duplicating masters, comprising a complete set of material to be printed and collated, in reverse order, i.e., last page of the set first and first page of the set last, the sheets are delivered to the collator in reverse order. Therefore, before binding the collated set of sheets it is necessary to manually reverse the order of the sheets in the set to arrange the page numbers of the sheets in proper numerical sequence.
Further, when the printing couple and collator are arranged in tandem, the overall size of the combined units is extended considerably thereby requiring substantial floor space and precluding the use of such equipment in small size work areas. Also, when the units are arranged in tandem the machine operator does not have ready access and is not within easy reach of the units and the controls therefor to perform any operations or adjustments that might be required during machine operation.